Naruto's Angels
by EarthDragonJd
Summary: Chance encounter with two caring ninja changes the path of one little blond. HAREM. GOD-LIKE NARUTO. AU. OOC.


Four years after the kyuubi attack.

Naruto as usual was being chased by a mob of angry civilians and a few slightly drunk ninja. Ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage when he had turned three years old he's had to survive on the streets as well as surving the almost daily mob attacks.

Naruto quickly went down an alleyway and out of sight of the mob he quickly hid inside of a trashcan and waited as the mob ran passed him. After waiting a few minutes he slowly got out of smelly trash can and tried unsuccessfully to clean off his white shirt and black shorts. As he was about to walk back to the creepy forest he's been living in a civilian from the mob spotted him and yelled for the others in the mob.

"Get him, the demon is over here!" Naruto quickly tried to escape again but one of the two ninja in the mob threw a shurikan and hit Naruto's left leg making him stumble and fall to the ground in pain. Once the angry villiagers saw him fall they instantly surrounded him like a pack of wolves and proceeded to beat him with whatever they had on them whether it was kunai or their bare hands.

After a half hour one of the ninjas sensed someone coming and after telling the rest of the mob they quickly retreated in it was the Hokage or one of the demon supporters since they didn't want to be tortured and possibly executed. Just as the last civilian managed to get out of sight two young women appeared in the alleyway dressed in shinobi attire and seeming to be looking for something.

"I'm telling you Anko I heard something over here and it sounded like a fight.", said the young kunoichi with long raven hair and unique red eyes. Anko being the other kunoichi, with light brown eyes and violet hair in a unique ponytail, simply snorted and muttered something about dango.

"Come on Kurenai it's probably nothing lets just go and get that dango you owe me." said the violet haired kunoichi. But when she received no answer from her friend she quickly looked at her to see that she was looking at something on the ground a few feet away in front of them with an expression of shock, anger, and a hint of sadness. Anko, after seeing friends expression, quickly turned to see what she was looking at only to immediatly have the same expression on her face. After a few seconds they recovered from their shock and rushed towards what caused their reactions.

Naruto, being the cause of their reactions, was currently passed out in a large puddle of his own blood with kunai sticking out all over his body, with one being dangerously close to his heart. When the two kunoichi reached him they immediatly checked for a pulse and after finding one they sighed in relief and were about to rush him to the hospital when Naruto stirred and opened his eyes and after finally noticing the two young kunoichi hovering over him he quietly asked, "Are you angels?", but before they even had a chance to answer he had already passed out again. Both kunoichi, now with small blushes on their faces, quickly picked him up to take him to the hospital.

When Naruto woke up he wasn't suprised to find that he was in the hospital. After a few seconds of getting his bearings together he finally noticed that there were people talking outside his door and decided to stay quite and to listen to they were saying.

"How could you not notice what was going on old man", said Anko with a furios flush to her face. The old man, also known as the Hokage, was currently being yelled at by Anko who was still upset about what happened to little Naruto only a few hours ago. She obviously decided to take out her frustration on the old Hokage, not that he could blame her.

When he had heard the news of what happened to Naruto from one of the Anbu he had immediatly stopped what he was doing (paperwork) and rushed to the hospital. When he got there he was not expecting two of his most promising ninja to be waiting outside Naruto's room. He also wasn't expecting to be yelled at by said kunoichi (mostly Anko was yelling but Kurenai's glare seemed to penetrate his very soul), and after getting over the shock of a chunin talking to him like he was an academy student he actually listened to what Anko was saying and realized how far he had let the council get away with so much.

When Anko suddenly stopped yelling at him he looked up and saw her choking the little blonde's doctor and yelling at him that if Naruto was dead then she was to torture and kill him in the most brutal way she could think of. After he finally got Anko off the poor blue in the face doctor he told them that Naruto was sleeping and be fine with rest and needed to eat more. Of course as soon as he said they were allowed to go see him now the Hokage had to blink in suprise at how quick the two kunoichi got to Naruto's room.

The Hokage, after thanking the doctor, went to the little blonde's room, when he entered he was again suprised to see Anko and Kurenai were practically smothering the unconcious blond with affection. When they finished they both sat on either side of him and held one of his hands. The Hokage decided to stand nearby in silence to wait for Naruto to wake up.

After fifteen minutes of the three just watching Naruto sleep he suddenly woke up screaming and thrashing around the bed, "Stop, please it hurts!", Naruto yelled. Startled, the three ninja quickly try to calm the young blond down but when they couldn't get through to him by talking Kurenai decided to go with instinct and gave young Naruto something that he has always wanted but never had, a hug.

Naruto, after calming down realized what was happening and decided to enjoy the hug to the fullest and tried to burn the memory of the feeling forever into his brain. Kurenai, glad that Naruto had calmed down, smiled when she felt him cuddle into her embrace more. She almost giggled when she noticed he was actually purring. After about five minutes Kurenai started to pull back from the embrace when she noticed that Naruto immedietly started pouting and she had to restrain herself from glomping said puting blond by how cute he looked.

After he stopped pouting about not being hugged anymore Naruto finally got a good look at who actually hugged him and quickly realized it was one of the angels he thought he had seen when he had thought he had finally died from the villages hatred. He turned to his other side to see the other angel and quietly asked, "Am I dead?"

"No your not dead your in the hospital. My names Kurenai and this is my friend Anko, were the ones that found you and brought you here." Naruto looked at Anko and noticed she was the other angel he saw when he thought he had died. "Thank you." Naruto said with a blush and shy smile on his face.

Both konichi squeeled kawaii in their heads at his look. The little blonde blushed in enjoyment when they both glomped him. After the glomfest was over the old man decided to make his prescence known to Naruto. "How are you feeling Naruto?" At hearing the old Hokage's voice Naruto smiled while exclaiming "Old man!" The Hokage smiled at the little blond while trying to hide the guilt he had for not doing better for him.

Naruto started talking excitedly to the old man about how he was going to be the Hokage one day and be the best Hokage ever. The old man chuckled at the same old argument but then frowned when he noticed something. "Naruto why weren't you at the orphanage?", he asked.

The little blond paused for a second before slowly admitting that he had been kicked out last year and had been living on the streets. The Hokage had to hold in his as he heard more and more about what happened to Naruto at the orphanage and on the streets. Though he had to hide a small grin when he noticed Anko and Kurenai visibly restraining themselves from going and killing the people that had treated Naruto so horribly.

The Hokage was glad that Naruto gained new supporters and friends in Anko and Kurenai but right now he was planning on what he was going to do to the people who had made little Naruto's life hell. He planned on starting with the civilian council. Ibaki was going to be busy for a while.

After making Naruto a promise that he was going to make everything better and to take to get some ramen some time he left to get started. When the Hokage left Kurenai decided to ask Naruto something that Anko and her had decided to do when they told them he was basically living in the forest of deat though he didn't know it was called that.

"Naruto since you aren't going back to the orphanage would you like to come live with me and Anko?", Kurenai asked with a nervous smile on her face. The little blond quickly stammered a yes when he finally got over his shock. The two smiled at him and gave him another hug which Naruto really hoped they would hug more in the future.


End file.
